


No remorse 'cause I still remember...

by reishi



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishi/pseuds/reishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... the smile when you tore me apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No remorse 'cause I still remember...

Silverly gleamed the steely blade, directed down on me to extinguish my very existence, slowly but remorselessly. In my misty purple eyes an image of unimaginable horror and fathomless pain reflects, as well as the mirrored silhouette of a blade swung by the man I believed was my friend. The one and only person I thought I really could trust my life with. The life he was about to annihilate.

A relentless cold crossed my whole body, sent shivers down my spine, and yet I was not able to tell what hurt the most – either physical or psychic pain. Every inch of my chest was burning while hot blood poured down onto my coat, mercilessly painting everything in pitchfork red. Every breath I took was harder and more painful than the last one and as I felt my legs giving in I welcomed the bloodstained floor with a slight smile on my lips. A smile like the ones I always bestowed you with, slim enough to be easily explained away by a mere game of light flickering on my pale skin. That last smile I saved for you, the only one who taught me what happiness, what loving someone by the bottom of one's heart feels like, and it was slowly eating me up, killing me from the inside. As I approached the edge of conciousness, the last thing engraved in my mind were pale green opals encased in icy, well-hidden insanity. Those beloved eyes reminded me of your insolent lie of 'like' and 'love', words I admired but never dared to believe.

 

I never doubted my sister to be the love of your life, forever, never forgotten and still living inside of your tender heart and memories. Always reminded by the tune she used to sing, I could snatch a gaze upon your played rapture about the simple joys in life – yet I sometimes glanced upon your salty tears and memories of a tragic romance. Dear Lacie was the one person to ever make you reveal a true, faithful smile, full of devotion and dedication, and that was perfectly fine with me for I always wished for you to live happily as long as she still tarried in this beautiful colored world. Not banished to the lowest level of pitch black Abyss, the core of the dimension underneath.

But, Jack, did you ever know... that it was you who made me everything that I could be? To Lacie you were just a stupid boy who had fallen head over heels for her, but to me you meant everything. I was glad to be your friend, even if it proved to be but a grid of lies in order to accomplish your insane goals. Dazzled by overwhelming emotions, unable to realize her body already had been dissolved by the devouring darkness of incessancy. You deceived everybody, but more than anyone else you deceived yourself. Was your vision really that transfigured?

 

Somehow I always knew.

Somehow I always writhed against accepting the sad but sole truth.

Somehow I always rejected every sense and became conscience-proof regarding your beautiful lies.

 

 

All I can hear is her voice singing her song. It resonates in the back of my head, even though I passed judgement upon her long ago. My chains of conviction had cradled and finally released her from the sin of being born with the eyes of a Child of Misfortune.

I want to reach out to get a hold of my sister's clear but sad voice. I wish to hold her tight and protect her from her cruel fate. I want to forget the times we disagreed and render possible--- But my inability to move suddenly pulls me back to reality. Her voice and laughter ebbs away as my limbs grow tired and I almost give in to the embracing cold.

The walls around me are crashing. Everything is falling down. And yet - I don't feel pain anymore.

I am left to drown in the ashes caused by my own destruction. By my risible attempts to save the whole world from the chaos my only friend had evoked.

 

Beneath my broken bones, broken pride, broken trust – Jack, I want you to see the heart you broke. As darkness washes over me and the light inside of me vanishes, leaving me to the cold... I sense strong arms, a pleasant presence. As it all falls apart, Jack, can you eventually feel my broken heart? Will you forever remember the scars you left, far beyond the obvious wounds?

 

Such a tragedy... that this is my curtain call.

 

My heart stops pounding - even though it will always continue to beat for my fair prince.

My last breath – inhaling your flavor a final time.

 

 

 

Just a glimpse before a sorrowful teardrop reaches my face.

**Author's Note:**

> please note that I am no native English speaker and excuse smaller mistakes! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
